The Unexpected
by Kuroibi
Summary: Yusuke's depressed after losing Keiko can his friends help him stay alive and find another (Yusuke/Hiei) r/r
1. Prologue

AN: Hey this is my first time writing a YYH fic. This is a challenge made by one of my friends, arkwingedsurfer, we have a little competition going. It's Yusuke/Hiei. Please review and help me with ideas. I will beat you arkwingedsurfer!  
  
Prologue  
  
Hiei stood on the branch of a tree in the park. It was the dead of night and stars were glimmering in the velvet black sky above. He would normally be asleep by now, but lately his mind was unable to focus. He hadn't slept in three days and though he was youkai and he could handle it, he knew anymore nights like this and it would begin to show in his performance. 'Damn it. It's all that stupid rekai tantei's fault. Him and that stupid girl.'  
  
Yusuke had been depressed as of late because Keiko had finally had it with him. She couldn't handle his constant secrets and not knowing where he was going when he would suddenly run for school. She had thought that he was cheating on her with Botan because he couldn't tell her that he was rekai tantei and that Botan was helping him. So in the end, Yusuke had been tossed aside and had been moping for the past three days and for some odd reason it was driving Hiei crazy.  
  
'Why should I care if that stupid ningen is moping? As long as he is still capable of doing his job and not getting the rest of us killed it shouldn't be any of my concern.' He knew that he shouldn't care, but for some odd reason he couldn't help, but constantly think about it.  
  
Kurama had been over at Yusuke's house everyday telling him of what was going on in the outside world since he refused to leave his room. Everyone wondered how Yusuke would function in his role of rekai tantei if an assignment came in. Hopefully he would get over it before anything happened, but with their luck of course that couldn't happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Urameshi get up!" Kuwabara tossed the depressed Yusuke onto the floor.  
  
"Oh Kuwabara, be gentle. Yusuke's been through a lot." Botan said. She walked over to Yusuke's dazed form on the floor and looked down at him. "Come on Yusuke, you have an assignment."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't feel like it." Yusuke responded as he sat up. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone to wallow in pity alone?" He said as he collapsed back onto his bed hiding his face in his pillow.  
  
"Damnit Urameshi! If you haven't noticed we have to save the world."  
  
"I think that saving the world is the last thing on Yusuke's mind at this time." Kuwabara and Botan turned to see Kurama and Hiei in the doorway.  
  
"Great, Kurama talk so sense into this baka." Kuwabara said as he once again pulled Yusuke from his bed, only this time Yusuke's head hit the floor as he was dragged out of bed by his feet.  
  
"You ass Kuwabara! What the hell's you're problem?!" Yusuke yelled and slammed Kuwabara into the opposite wall.  
  
Botan walked up beside Yusuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Yusuke, it's been four days. I think you could use this assignment a bit. It might be a bit refreshing." Yusuke sighed and crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Fine. What's this stupid assignment? Maybe if I finish it then you guys will leave me alone." He said still bitter that they were interrupting his precious brooding time.  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
Kurama helped to pull Yusuke to his feet. "Fighting may help you get out the aggressions you are feeling right now. Come we must see Koenma."  
  
Kuwabara had pulled himself off the floor where he had landed and was about to yell at Yusuke before he took in the piteous look of his friend. 'Man he must have really liked Keiko. I should set him up with someone else, but who?'  
  
"So are we going or what?" Everyone turned to Hiei who was still in the doorway as if they were just noticing him. Hiei just wanted to leave. He didn't know why, but he couldn't take seeing Yusuke in such a weak state. Perhaps it was because he had actually come to respect the ningen or he couldn't handle seeing the one person to defeat him being so weak. Either way, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow that was a short chapter, well it was only a prologue so I guess it's okay. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review and give me ideas since I really don't know how in the hell I'm gonna pull of this challenge.  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Chapter one

CH: 1  
  
"Well here's your new assignment." Koenma said and pressed a little button on his desk. An image of three youkai appeared on the video screen on the wall of his office. "They've gotten loose and are now in ningenkai. There is some good news though."  
  
"Which is?" Botan asked.  
  
"Apparently two of them aren't that strong, but then there's the bad news." Koenma said and looked at the pathetic depressed form of Yusuke.  
  
"Well, are you gonna tell us the bad news or not?" Kuwabara asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh yes. All three of them seem to have some sort of vendetta against Yusuke. With him in the state he seems to be in now, I think he'll need some help. What happened to him by the way?" Koenma asked wondering why Yusuke hadn't started ranting like usual or called him a baby.  
  
"It would seem Keiko has broken up with him." Kurama stated.  
  
"Yeah now he's lying around like chump not wanting to do anything." Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's just heart broken. I think he really loved her." Botan threw in her two cents.  
  
"Stupid ningen emotions." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Well excuse me. We can't all be emotionless demons you know." Kuwabara said. Hiei just glared back at the red head.  
  
"I wish you guys would stop talking like I'm not in the room." Yusuke said dejectedly. Everyone turned and looked at him, since it was the first time he had spoken since they'd gotten there. "Can we go back now?"  
  
Koenma nodded and Yusuke left the room. The rest of them started to file out as well the last being Hiei, but he was stopped by Koenma. "Hiei, I would like you to enroll in Yusuke's school to keep an eye on him." Hiei glared at Koenma. "Look, Yusuke isn't really as attentive as usual and usually he's pretty bad to begin with." At that Hiei snorted and his glare told the child looking kami to hurry up. "I just want you there to watch out for him. Kurama and Kuwabara already go to their own respective schools so unfortunately that only leaves you." Hiei gave an almost imperceptible nod and left.  
  
'One of these days I swear he's going to jump over my desk and attack me.' Koenma gave a sigh of relief when Hiei had left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Great now because that stupid ningen has been overwhelmed by his emotions I'm forced to be in the vicinity of more humans than I would like.' Hiei thought as he followed Yusuke. Yusuke was walking home from their meeting. His eyes never seemed to leave the ground as he walked and Hiei was silently wondering if Yusuke would be hit by a car before he even reached his home.  
  
Yusuke was lost in thought while he waked back home. All he could think about was the last time he had seen Keiko, when she had dumped him.  
  
***********flashback****  
  
"What is it Keiko? I really need to go, I've got a case." Yusuke said in a hurry.  
  
"That's just it. You always have a case and you never tell me anything. I worry about you, you know." Keiko said with a saddened look.  
  
"Can't we talk about this when I get back?" Yusuke said and was turning to leave.  
  
"I'm not waiting for you anymore." Keiko said softly, but Yusuke caught it. He turned back to her and gave a quizzical look. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but I can't take it anymore. I'm always waiting for you to get back and never knowing if you really will. I can't wait like a lovesick puppy any longer Yusuke. I'm sorry, but it's obvious that with your responsibilities there's no time for me and that girl, Botan, gets to see you more than I do. I can't take it anymore." Tears began to trickle down Keiko's face. "I'm sorry." She whispered and then turned and ran in the opposite direction Yusuke was going in.  
  
Yusuke was just in shock. He had never imagined that Keiko would ever not be there for him when he got back. He needed her. She was his strength whenever he thought he couldn't keep going. "Keiko..." Yusuke stood where she had left him for an unknown amount of time before Botan showed up to see why he hadn't shown.  
  
***********end flashback****  
  
Yusuke sighed. He knew he had to get over it, but it seemed that without Keiko there his strength had left him. 'Kami, when am I going to get over it?' Yusuke finally made it to his room without getting himself hurt and collapsed on his bed. 'I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow.' He didn't want to face Keiko, but he knew he'd have to sooner or later.  
  
Hiei inconspicuously watched Yusuke from his window. 'Stupid ningen. We have a mission and he's still thinking about that foolish girl.' Hiei left the pitiful scene and went to the park where he would often spend the night.  
  
Hiei sat on a tree branch wondering why he was so bothered by Yusuke's show of weakness. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything better than such a show of emotion from a ningen, but Yusuke was supposed to be different. 'Why is he supposed to be different? He's just like every other ningen vermin that walks this earth.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
An image of Yusuke outsmarting him the first time they had fought came back to him. Hiei was reminded of how much stronger Yusuke kept getting when he had threatened Keiko's well being. He also remembered how willing Yusuke was to lose his life when they had been fighting the saint beasts. 'All to save that wretched girl.' Hiei just didn't understand. He also didn't understand the strange feeling he was getting every time he thought of how hard Yusuke had fought when Keiko's life was on the line. It was like a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He had never felt anything like it before. 'Perhaps I should speak to Kurama. He's lived long enough in this fooling ningen world to understand their useless emotions.'  
  
Hiei landed on the branch outside Kurama's window and waiting knowing the kitsune would sense him. Sure enough the window opened and Hiei entered Kurama's room. "What can I do for you today Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei spoke briefly as he normally did, but got out all the things he had wanted to say. Kurama just sat at his desk and listened with great interest. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say Hiei has developed a crush on Yusuke. Then again he did seem to be getting fond of Yusuke back when we fought the saint beasts, but that seemed merely like friendship, but now it seems like that has grown to something more. I don't think Hiei knows the depths of his feelings or if he's ready for them.' Kurama thought as he listened to Hiei's explanation.  
  
"So what is this feeling, kitsune?" Hiei finally asked.  
  
"It would seem to me that you're jealous of Keiko, Hiei." Kurama answered straight to the point.  
  
"Jealous of a ningen?" Hiei questioned. The only time Hiei had ever been jealous of anything was when he saw kids playing in the park he would often inhabit and remembered the childhood that had been stolen from him and the little sister who could never know of their connection. But this was greatly different. If he was understanding Kurama correctly he was jealous of Keiko because of Yusuke's feelings for her. Hiei didn't give Kurama time to answer his question and left through the window and went back to the park.  
  
Hiei sat in the same tree as before and thought over what insight Kurama had given him. 'Jealousy? If I am jealous of this Keiko girl because of Yusuke's feelings for her then would this not mean that I have feelings for the stupid rekai tantei. What foolishness.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
He sat the rest of the day in the tree thinking. He was sure that because Koenma had been so adamant about him going to the ningen school that he would have worked out all the details already and sent Botan to do everything that would be required. He had been right and the next morning he was met by Botan handing him a school uniform.  
  
Hiei looked at the suspiciously. "It's not going to bite, Hiei." Botan said, but then quickly regretted her words as she found herself on the receiving end of one of the fire youkai's infamous glares. Hiei just took the clothing and disappeared from sight leaving Botan to hope that he would actually go through with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke pulled himself out of bed and actually got ready for school though he still looked like hell warmed over. 'Go to school, don't look at Keiko. Whatever I do, don't look at Keiko.' Yusuke kept telling himself as he walked down the sidewalk. He felt a familiar aura following him, but didn't pay it any mind since it was obviously wasn't there to hurt him.  
  
Hiei followed Yusuke on his way to school. He hated the ningen clothing he had been forced to wear and swore when this mission was over he would burn them. As he watched the rekai tantei walk down the sidewalk he was reminded of all the thoughts he had the day before. He couldn't argue with Kurama's knowledge and deny that he was jealous, but instead he told himself he was not jealous of the feeling Yusuke had for Keiko. Instead he believed he was jealous of Keiko because she had succeeded in breaking Yusuke, where he and many others had failed. The idea did not feel right, but it was the best he could come up with and still stay in denial of his feelings for Yusuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well there he is." A shadowed figure said to two others as they saw Yuske walk by.  
  
"I still don't see why we just don't try to kill him right now." Another spoke.  
  
"Because for what he did, his demise shall be slow and agonizing." The first responded. They both turned to the third and sweat dropped. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"I just thought I'd have a little fun with the boy before we kill him. I came up with a rather interesting idea."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"No time to explain, but trust me you guys just keep watching him and you'll see the sparks that are about to fly." With that said the third figure disappeared from sight.  
  
"Remind me why we allowed him along?" The first figure spoke again.  
  
"He's just are scapegoat should anything go wrong." The first nodded in agreement and they continued their stalking of their prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko ran to school in hurry. She was no where close to being late, but she didn't want to run into Yusuke. She felt it would just be too painful at this moment to have to face him. It was almost a week and still she thought of him a lot. She still worried, but she was adamant in getting over him. Keiko was so lost in thought that she ran straight into someone while going through the school gates.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Keiko said as she realized what had happened.  
  
The boy she had run into brushed of his pants and offered her his hand to help her up off the ground. He was only a bit taller than her and had short gelled back black hair and very dark eyes. "Don't be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going either." The boy said. "I'm actually a bit lost." He stated and gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Are you new here?" Keiko asked and the boy nodded. "Well, I'm Keiko, I'll help show you to your first period." Keiko said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, but you don't have to." The boy responded, but Keiko took the schedule out of his hand.  
  
"You have almost all the same classes with me." Keiko said. "Come on I'll show to the room. It's the least I can do for running into you."  
  
The boy nodded and followed Keiko to the room. "Thanks Keiko."  
  
"You're welcome, umm..." Keiko never had gotten the boy's name.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kenichi."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Kenichi." Keiko said and they sat next to each other for the first class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So far so good.' Yusuke thought to himself as he hadn't ran into Keiko as he entered his first period. 'Now if I could just avoid her for the rest of the day. It shouldn't be too hard, we have mostly different classes.'  
  
Yusuke was so lost in thought that he didn't notice who had just walked into the room. He heard the bell ring and the teacher announce that they had a new student. 'Great, probably another know it all who will be out of these stupid classes and into the upper divisions in no time.' Yusuke thought seeing as though he was in the lower class of the whole education spectrum. He did look up however, and forgot everything that he had been thinking. 'Hiei...?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done. Yay! Please review!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Rose Thorne: Yay, my first reviewer. Thanks.  
  
Thanks to all my other great reviewers: sesshomaru, bandana, DannyKen23, Black Dragon, tessa, and KymorieMuto  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Finally a new chapter.  
  
CH: 2 School  
  
'What in the seven hells is Hiei doing here?!' Yusuke thought as he saw who exactly the new student was. Hiei walked down the row of desks and took the seat right next to Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes never left him as he wondered why he was there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke asked no caring that they were in class. Hiei merely raised a brow at Yusuke's outburst. The rest of the class turned to look at him and the teacher tapped her foot on the ground in disappointment.  
  
"I believe that'll be a detention for you Mr. Urameshi." The teacher said and Yusuke groaned. He was used to getting detentions, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to be stuck in a room with other delinquents today.  
  
Hiei didn't listen to the teacher as she spoke. He just sort of stared out into space. He could feel a lot of eyes on him, but he ignored them. Kurama had told him people would most likely stare at him while he was there. He wouldn't explain why and Hiei didn't really care about the reason, but now that it was happening it was getting incredibly annoying.  
  
Finally the period ended. Hiei would have liked nothing more than to have run out of there with his youkai speed, but he had been told not to let others know what he was. 'Stupid orders.'  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Yusuke said walking next to Hiei.  
  
"I was sent to watch you and make sure your depression doesn't cause your death. But as I've said before I do not like babysitting stupid humans." Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke remembered the time Hiei had said that. It had been right before they had faced the four Saint beasts. "Yeah well don't worry about me. I'm not going to kill myself." Yusuke said.  
  
"It's not you, it's those three youkai after you that worry me." Hiei stated without thinking.  
  
"Awww....Are you worried about me Hiei?" Yusuke said in a stupid teasing voice.  
  
"No. And if you continue to speak like that I'll be forced to kill you myself." Hiei stated. Yusuke just laughed. It was the first time he had actually laughed since the whole Keiko incident.  
  
"So got any clue on who these youkai are?" Yusuke asked. Hiei didn't answer him so he took that as a no. "You need to learn to be more social, Hiei. You're in high school now."  
  
"Unfortunately so, but that does not mean I'm going to start acting like these ridiculous fools." Hiei said glaring at a group of girls who were staring at him. "Why are they all staring at me?"  
  
"The probably just think you're hott." Yusuke stated as they continued to walk to the next class.  
  
"Hott?" Hiei questioned not used to hearing such a term. Yusuke slightly froze at the idea of having to explain the word to Hiei.  
  
"Umm...it's nothing important." Yusuke said. They were almost to class, but Yusuke stopped completely in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.  
  
Hiei looked to see what had distracted the boy and was surprised to find himself holding back a growl at the sight. Before them stood Keiko leaning against the wall talking rather flirtatiously with another boy.  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath and steeled himself before he started walking again. He walked pass Keiko without even glancing at her. Keiko noticed this and felt her heart drop a bit, but she was the one who had decided that their relationship wouldn't work. She looked back at Kenichi and put a smile back on her face. She was finding him a very entertaining person and thought that he might be able to make her forget about Yusuke.  
  
When Yusuke entered the classroom he sat down and sighed. Hiei had followed him and taken the seat next to him. His crimson eyes never left the depressed boy next to him. 'The human heart is such a fragile thing.' Hiei recalled. Though he couldn't figure out why he was feeling so horrible inside because of how badly Yusuke was feeling. 'For once I hope the kitsune was wrong.'  
  
Yusuke looked up to see the youkai's crimson eyes on him. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach at Hiei's intense gaze. 'Why is he looking at me so strangely? Maybe it's another Hiei thing.' Yusuke thought and turned away. He could still feel Hiei's heavy gaze on him. It made him feel a bit uneasy, but he had never cared if people stared at him before. He should have been used to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke wasn't really feeling like going to the rest of his classes. After two more classes and seeing Keiko with that guy between every single one of them he was feeling like going to the roof and moping. If he hadn't known Keiko wasn't vindictive he would have sworn she has rubbing it in his face that she had a new guy.  
  
He ran his fingers along the links in the fence that bordered the roof. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He heard Hiei question him. He should have known that Hiei would follow him to the roof. He had been like his shadow the entire day. In a small way he was thankful for it. It kept him from getting into too much self loathing. He didn't want to show such weakness in front of Hiei if he could help it. It wasn't that he couldn't trust Hiei to keep it a secret. Hell, with how much hiei talked he was sure no one would ever hear of it. It was just that he always felt like he had something to prove when he was with Hiei.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Yusuke said. He looked down at the empty courtyard below. Hiei just continued to watch the rekai tantei while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Yusuke sensed trouble, but before he could do anything he was pushed aside by Hiei. He fell to the ground and slid a few feet. When he looked back to where he was standing he saw the entire area had been destroyed. 'Whoa that was close.' He thought.  
  
Yusuke looked over to Hiei and saw him glaring up at the sky. He looked up as well and saw a youkai with long black wings. He landed gracefully onto one of the poles of the fence. He had long midnight black hair with long pointed elf like ears poking out and dark violet eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"It matters not. All you need to know is that I'm the one who will bring your death." The youkai replied. His voice was low and raspy.  
  
"Yeah I'd like to see you try." Yusuke said as he brushed off the dust on his clothing.  
  
The youkai just smirked. 'Time to bait him.' "Oh please. If it hadn't been for your companion you would already be dead."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Yusuke said. Hiei was just watching the two and shook his head at Yusuke's horrible comeback. "Look I don't need Hiei to fight for me." Yusuke charged his spirit gun.  
  
The youkai saw it coming and when Yusuke fired he jumped into the air over the beam and landed on the concrete of the roof. "What a pathetic attack. I would have expected something better from a rekai tantei, but I suppose they all can't be that skilled."  
  
"Why you..." Yusuke clenched his fist and then ran straight at the youkai. He let loose a punch but almost fell to the ground when he connected with nothing but air. The youkai landed behind him and gave Yusuke a smug look. Hiei was still standing on the side watching. If anything went wrong he would fight, but for right now Yusuke didn't seem to be in any trouble.  
  
"So how did a pathetic ningen like you kill my brother?" Yusuke turned around and glared at the offending youkai.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific." Yusuke smirked. "I've dealt with too many youkai to keep track." He cracked his knuckles getting ready for another go. The youkai lunged at Yusuke and he barely had a chance to dodge.  
  
"This is not your fight." Hiei said seemingly to no one. A figure in the shadows emerged.  
  
"Don't tell me a youkai is afraid for a ningen. How the mighty have fallen, Hiei." Hiei didn't respond. He just kept his senses honed on the youkai behind him. "Don't you think you've had enough fun yet, Jun?"  
  
The youkai that had been fighting Yusuke paused with a smirk on his face. He was breathing hard though he tried not to show it. Yusuke tried not to show his fatigue either though he was ready to pass out. "I suppose you're right. We should let him suffer a bit more." With that said the two youkai jumped into the air and seemed to disappear.  
  
"Get back here you coward!" Yusuke yelled though the youkai were already gone. When he finally realized that no one was around but Hiei he collapsed to his knees. Hiei nonchalantly walked over though inside he was increasingly worried about the boy.  
  
Hiei helped Yusuke back to his feet and supported him while he walked. Yusuke looked at Hiei in surprise while Hiei did his best to keep his impassive mask on and not look back at Yusuke. He couldn't however, stop the feeling of the warmth that seemed to flood his system by being so close to Yusuke.  
  
"I don't want to go back to class." Yusuke said and pulled away from Hiei. He leaned against a wall.  
  
Hiei just crossed his arms across his chest and stared back at the rekai tantei. He felt sorry for the boy. He knew that had he not been practically killing himself the days before he would have fought better. They continued to just stare at each other's in what seemed like a battle of wills.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay sucky short chapter but I promised my friend it would be up by the time he got back from a trip and he supposedly gets back tomorrow. Well please review.  
  
Thank to all my reviewers: KymorieMuto, Sheona Catseye, Sandy, tessa, sesshomaru, Melissa, DannyKen23, IYHero-7330, Setsuna Saotome, wildflower92940  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
